


For Better, For Worse

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Alec Lightwood-centric, Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Contemplative, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Alec sits in their living room, waiting for Magnus to get dressed. It’s their fifth wedding anniversary and he reminisces about the time they have shared together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	For Better, For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hunter's Moon 500 word prompt challenge: Light

“I ’m sorry darling! Am I too late?” Magnus’ concerned voice rang through the loft.

Alec just smiled. “No, it’s fine, Magnus! I think we'll manage.” They had tickets to the opera, but they also had portals. They shouldn’t be too late. Though being  _ too  _ was kind of their thing.

When they had met, Alec had been young. Inexperienced. Maybe a little too young and a little too inexperienced. He definitely had moved on too quickly from loving one man with his whole heart to loving another. Equally fierce, but he should have taken his time to discover who he really was. Alone. Alec had always relied on having someone to guide him. First Jace had been his light in the dark. Now it was Magnus. Alec wondered if he could shine on his own. But it was too late to find out. Magnus’ light was just too bright to have the need to do so.

They had broken up too often and too easily. Especially in the beginning. Twice in three months. The first time, Magnus had broken up with him because Alec had lied to him. About a sword and politics. Because in his inexperience and youth, he had made the wrong call. The second time Alec had broken up with Magnus. Because Magnus had lied about how he had felt losing his magic, and by that, taking away their chance to go through this crisis together as equals.

They had made up. Maybe equally too easily. They had never really talked about what made them split up. When it came to the real important things, they had always been too silent. Saying  _ I love you _ was not the hard part in a relationship. The  _ I-love-you-part  _ had always been easy. To ask for help was hard. To admit that you didn’t feel well was. And they both had never really learned to voice these things.

Five years. Alec still loved to think back to their wedding day. He had been so happy. He was still happy. Sometimes. Not always, but who was always happy? Not him, and probably neither was Magnus. For better or for worse. Alec had been prepared for  _ better.  _ He had been prepared for  _ worse.  _ He had not prepared for the _ or.  _ For the in-between-state they were currently in. Too happy to leave. Too indifferent to stay. Too much in love. Too far away from being madly in love.

Alec sighed, eying his watch. They really needed to get going.

“I’m ready,” Magnus stepped through the door with a radiant smile, leaving Alec wondering if this smile was real or not. But when the smile reached Magnus’ eyes, he knew it was.

Alec stood up, taking Magnus’ outstretched hand. “Me too.” And he was. Ready to fight for what they had. Ready to fight to find out who he truly was. “I love you, Magnus.” It was not the hardest thing to say in a relationship. But it was still important. It was a start. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved 💙


End file.
